


A dragons wish

by AvariaRevallier



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Protective Thorin, Slow Burn, Smaug is not as evil as you think, Thorin Is an Idiot, more tags to come, my story, something my brain came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/pseuds/AvariaRevallier
Summary: You fell into middle earth and woke up on a massive hoard of gold, silver, trinkets and jewels. You had become ‘Smaug the terrible’. Only that you are clearly female and no dragon at all.The gold wasn’t as comfortable as it might have looked in the movies. And on top of that, being a dragon was boring. All day long staring at gold. No stories, no music, no company.You had already organized the treasures out of boredom, thank god you had read the hobbit and watched the movies, as you did with everything else from Tolkien you could get your hands on.Occasionally you would get out of the mountain to visit Lake Town. Bard was nice to you, as had been his father. He never asked where you came from, or how you got a hold of the long lost gold from the dragon's hoard. The dragon hasn’t been seen for more than sixty years, only the young girl visiting the city of men, trading gold for stories and books, avoiding the greedy claws of the town's mayor and his slimy advisor.It was about time that the company of Thorin Oakenshield arrived.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli/Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**A dragons wish**

You fell into middle earth and woke up on a massive hoard of gold, silver, trinkets and jewels. You had become ‘Smaug the terrible’. Only that you are clearly female and no dragon at all. 

The gold wasn’t as comfortable as it might have looked in the movies. And on top of that, being a dragon was boring. All day long staring at gold. No stories, no music, no company.

You had already organized the treasures out of boredom, thank god you had read the hobbit and watched the movies, as you did with everything else from Tolkien you could get your hands on. 

Through patience and training you had managed to shift from the great red fire dragon into a small child like form. Soft waves of red hair flowed down to your hips, while honey-golden eyes sat in the freckled face. 

Occasionally you would get out of the mountain to visit Lake Town. Bard was nice to you, as had been his father. He never asked where you came from, or how you got a hold of the long lost gold from the dragon's hoard. The dragon hasn’t been seen for more than sixty years, only the young girl visiting the city of men, trading gold for stories and books, avoiding the greedy claws of the town's mayor and his slimy advisor. 

Anxiously you paced through the throne room and the treasury once again. The halls were cleaned and repaired to the best of your ability, while the deceased were buried in stone to find their peace. The arkenstone sat on the entrance of the secret pathway, ready to be returned to his rightful owner. 

It was about time that the company of Thorin Oakenshield arrived.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, I haven't written something in a long time (on none of my stories) so I am quite happy to present to you the first chapter! Please tell me in the comments if you like it. I did change the perspective because it is easier for me to write this way, I hope you understand. Without further ado:

A familiar silhouette slowly separated itself from the thick white fog hanging over the lake. Nearly without a sound, the boat reached shore. 

A hooded figure began to fasten the boat on the partially broken dock. He pushed a wooden plank from his boat onto the dock, making it easier to get in and out of the boat.

“Ruby!” he smiled down at her, “Good to see that you are healthy. The winter is growing colder each year.” Bard took the last two steps separating them and ruffled her long red waves of hair. 

Due to her bright and unusual hair color, she had gotten the name ‘Ruby’ from Bard’s father. She liked the name better than the name that this world had burdened her with.

Visiting Lake Town and greeting someone like ‘Hello, nice to meet you, I am Smaug the Terrible. But not to worry, I have already had breakfast.’ was not an option. So being called Ruby was easier and far safer for her.

“What are you doing here so early? Did you already finish the books from last month?” 

It sounded like a joke to lighten the mood, but he was indeed right, she was far earlier than her normal visits.

“You know me,” her cheeks slightly blushed as she remembered the last story she read, “When winter comes I am not able to get out as often, so I spent my time reading by the fire.”

“And... I have no more tea left,” she confessed sheepishly smiling at him.

Bards laughter echoed through the ruins at the shore. Abruptly he stopped and held his breath, looking around as if he expected the dragon to descend upon them at any second. Even though he had collected her from the shore now and then, for more than the past 40 years, he was still careful near the looming shadow of the Lonely Mountain. 

His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he directed her to his boat, “We should go. Sigrid will be happy to see you this soon again.” 

Together they leave the shore, the ruins, and the looming shadow of the Lonely Mountain behind. The further they got on the lake the more Bard relaxed and the tenser Ruby became. All that water around her felt wrong. She liked swimming back on Earth, before she had fallen into this world. Before she became a fire breathing dragon destined to be slain by the very man she called her friend.

Lake Town was... well...run down was one way to describe it. Since the new master had come to power the situation of Lake Town had grown even worse for the town and her people. He collected all manner of valuable things, by demanding high taxes from the people, and forbidding them from fishing in the lake for their own use. He was a truly detestable slug. Still, his advisor was even worse than him. Slimy like an eel and sly as a fox. His greed exceeded even the masters. 

They passed through the gate without any trouble. Ruby’s human form was not very tall so she would frequently be mistaken for one of Bard's children. In this shape she was not very big, but strong. If she would have to describe herself, the build of a dwarrowdam would be the closest. Though she had no beard nor the steeled muscles dwarrows had. She tended to a hobbitish softness. She was strong and her skin thick, just what you would imagine from a dragon. 

As soon as she opened the door Tilda jumped up from her seat and tackled her, her arms slung around Ruby's neck.

“Aunt Ruby! I missed you!” she exclaims, her voice muffled from the woolen cloak she pressed her face into. 

“Tilda, I told you a thousand times already. Storming towards people like that is ill-mannered,” her older sister scolds her with a soft smile. 

Sigrid was nearly two heads taller than Ruby. Even Tilda had grown in the month she had been away. Now the little girl towered proudly over her, just ten centimeters though. 

Bain was the only one who noticed his father standing in the door of his own house, looking lost and a bit out of place. 

“Da, didn’t you have a date with Thranduil?” he grinned sly. After a short while, he adds, “To collect the barrels I mean.”

His sisters giggled while hiding behind Ruby from the glowering looks of their father. Ruby only raised an eyebrow. That Bard was dating and didn’t even tell her was new. She would have to squeeze out all the good details from him later. In the meantime, she would have to be satisfied with questioning Bain while shopping. 

“I was planning to go shopping. Who will accompany me?” she asks, giving Bard a chance to slip through the door and back to his boat. 

He would owe her for this one. Which made it easier to get a reasonable answer later on. Looking up with a grin on her lips three excited children return her smile. 

~

The shops were bustling as they all prepared for the nearing winter. They stopped by a shop selling dried leaves and herbs. The smell of all the different species tickled Ruby's nose. She had to pinch the back of her hand not to sneeze. There was no plausible explanation to clarify why she had set fire to the shop while simply sneezing. 

“Aunt Ruby, look. Look! They have these red things. You bought them last time, did you not? How did they taste, were they good?” Tilda jumped up and down in front of the display. Her finger pointed at the red chili. 

“They were… hot. It felt like I was breathing fire after I ate them,” she said.

Her hands fidgeted, not because she had lied, no. Because she had told the truth. She had burned her favorite cloak that evening. So maybe she would buy a new cloak as well. Right after some books and tea. 

“Oh, look,” she hastily changed the subject, “they have this sweet stuff you like to drink so much.”

Another bag full of tea and spices was handed to Bain, while Ruby rummaged through her pockets in search of the money she had taken from erebor on her way out. She handed the kind lady a gold coin, pressing the round metal into her wrinkled hand and closing the woman's fingers around it. Hopefully she will last the winter with this.

“Let us visit the bookshop next. I hope Cal has got the new delivery he promised me last month.”

Making her way through the various stalls and stands she picked up fruits and fish, some flowers, necessities and a few trinkets here and there. Each time she hands the vendor a gold coin. She closed their fingers around it, gave them a smile and walked away. Some of them she already knew for years, even if they wouldn’t remember her. 

Her hood hid her hair and face almost completely and the thick fog over the lake and around town made it harder to see her face as well. Her get up might make her look a bit shady, and the way she secretly slipped some extra coin into the vendors hands could only be described as suspicious, but being looked at in a weird way was better than getting too much attention. 

Her first few visits she hadn’t been as careful and the master took notice of her, a young girl giving out gold like stale bread. He had tried to capture her, to confiscate the gold and as the master couldn’t catch her he resorted to steal the money from the people. He forced them to give him all the things she had brought them. It broke her heart and Ruby didn’t visit the town for seven long years, hoping they had forgotten about her. 

“Sigrid! Come on!” Tilda tugged at her sister's arm, “What are you even looking at? What are  _ those _ ?!” 

Sigrid didn’t answer. Interested Ruby follows her line of sight so see what had caught the girls attention. Maybe there was a quarrel going on, like in the last summer. That had reminded her a bit of the reality TV she used to watch long long ago. 

There was a commotion, yes, but not of the amusing or entertaining kind. Some of the guardsmen were chasing what looked like kids through the street. Whispers got louder. Out of habit she tugs her hood a bit deeper.

“Did you see them?” a female voice whispered behind her. 

“Yes, yes! And those beards!” answered another voice. 

Ruby’s ears perked up. Beards? The woman behind her couldn’t possibly mean beards like in dwarrows. That was not possible, they shouldn’t have been here until… 

“Tilda, Sigrid! We have to go. Like now!” her sudden, rather loud outburst made one of the dwarrows turn around. 

Long, golden-blond hair, the beard braided into small braids with silver beads at the end. Sharp eyes searching the townsfolk for the one speaking up. His gaze stopped by Sigrid. His eyes widened and Ruby suppressed the urge to grab the sisters and drag them behind her, telling herself over and over again that she was not the beast, but human. 

The blond dwarf was dragged along by an older one with red hair. His eyes however left Sigris only once he vanished behind a corner. Ruby could feel the heat in her chest slowly subsiding, as the dragon inside her curled itself together to continue his nap. This had been dangerous. 

“Change of plans. I need more tea, and food. As do you, trust me. I will pay for it all, so just don’t tell your dad. Come on now you two, I have to hurry back to get it all ready in time!”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... 'Back again so soon' you might think.  
> I am! And this chapter was only finished because of my sweet and loyal shrimp, who has sacrificed her time and sleep to help me out. A big hug to you, love.  
> a special thanks to all of my readers who put off with me and who are still eagerly commenting! I hope you will stay with me through the whole story, 'cause I can't think of any better readers than you!
> 
> Love Ava

Ruby arrived later than expected. All her shopped goods were piled up on the cart behind her. She had managed to convince one of the townsmen to lend her their cart. Well, her pouch was lighter by three gold coins, but the thought alone of carrying all the food was enough to convince her. 

The large doors leading into the mountain were closed as she left them. Some years ago she had bent the iron gates back into their original shape. It must have looked funny to anyone watching (not that there was a soul around). Smaug, big, scary and definitely deadly, trying his best to rebuild the very mountain he had destroyed. 

Pushing open a much smaller door located a bit off the middle, she dragged her cart inside. It had been tedious to get the partially broken thing, filled to its extent with food, books and other necessities up the slippery roads leading towards the mountain. Ruby had lit the forges ages ago, and made sure they would burn on, so the mountain wouldn’t be too cold. As a result some of the snow had been melting and made the roads all muddy and slippery. 

The long halls were filled with warm light, flickering torches on the ornamented pillars. The gigantic mold for the stature of Thror still stood at the end of the hall, waiting to be finished. Waiting, reminding her of Smaug's doom. Sending another wary look towards the end of the hall she closed the door again and made her way down to the forges.

~

The sweet smell of baked goods, cinnamon and vanilla filled the air of the spacious kitchen. A high whistling sound announced that the tea-water was boiling, while the bubbling and popping of bubbles from the direction of the stove sent waves of a hearty scent into the kitchen and hallway outside. The giant pot filled with soup was almost ready, only a pinch of salt was missing.

“Salt, salt… where did the salt go?” Ruby rushed over to the opposite side of the room, frantically searching the cupboard.

The whistling climbed up a note, ringing in her ears. She whirls around, taking the hot kettle from the fire and emptying it into the teapot she had found some time ago in one of the lower kitchents. With her other hand she stirred the soup with a wooden spoon, so it wouldn’t burn a second time. 

A slightly burned smell tickled her nostrils. Her gaze immediately snapped to the oven. A faint bit of black smoke started to pour out of the half-open hatch. 

“No, no, no! Not again, oh please not again!” she pleaded.

Letting go of the spoon she pulls open the hatch in a rapid motion. The cookies were a bit dark, but probably edible. Placing the kettle on the nearest table she begins to take out the cookies and small breads one by one to put in the next load. 

For the second time that day her blouse caught on fire. The slightly too long brown sleeve of her right side hung a bit too near to the fire, while putting in the second tray. In annoyance she patted at the small flame, trying to suffocate it, before it would ruin her last pair of representable clothes. Just earlier she had the stupid idea to check if the peppered fish had enough pepper-coating. Bloody dragon-sneezers, almost set her cooking-books on fire. 

~

The table was set. The tea ready. The soup was on a small flame, so it would be still hot when served. The fish waited in the remaining heat of the oven while the chicken salad stood nice and cool. She had dusted off the throne room and had taken special care of the throne itself. The halls were cleaned off her muddy cart-tracks, the beddings from the still intact living quarters were aired out and she had replaced the flowers on the graves in the lower levels with new ones. The treasury was organized, the secret passageway lit, as well as the great hall. 

‘Everything is ready, so why do I have the feeling that something is missing?’

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as her ears twitched, picking up a faint knocking sound echoing through the halls. They were here! Finally they were here. Finally she could give back the Arkenstone to his rightful owner… The Arkenstone. She had forgotten to put the king's jewel on the porch of the secret passageway!

Thoughts raced through her head, spinning in circles but always ending at one point. She had ruined it. She had one job and she ruined it. How could she have forgotten the most important piece in her whole plan?

Stone scraped upon stone as the secret door was opened from the outside. Too late. There was no way for her to put the stone where she had planned. Now she had to improvise. Somehow it would work out. Surely.

As if the mountain was inhaling, a fresh breath of air whirled through the treasury and the halls and corridors. Ruby shifted from one feet upon the other, her hands repeatedly dusting off and straightening her clothes. Another red curl freed itself from her bun just as an undistinguishable whisper reached her ears, followed by a very, very disgusting smell.

What in the world was that?! It smelled like rotten fish, damp clothes and cheese. Old cheese. Was that a hint of mold in the smell? Her dragon lifted his head for a bit, analyzing the scent she believed. It was still curled up in her chest, relaxed. His tail twitched a bit as he seemed to identify the scent. 

‘Dwarf’ was his only reaction, before he curled back around her heart. 

Dwarf indeed, she knew that they would come for heaven's sake, but that they would smell like this?! Of course they wouldn’t smell like flowers, candy and unicorn-poop, but this was way too much. They would have to take a very long, intense bath before they would have dinner! 

From her position, up on one of the bridges, she had a perfect view over the treasure chamber. From the right a familiar small silhouette crept into the chamber. The hobbit smelled just like the dwarrows waiting outside, but there was something else on him, something warm and sweet?

Bilbo started searching the piles of coins, gold, trinkets and gems for that one jewel he wouldn’t find down there. The king's jewel lay well protected where it should have stayed, in the heart of the mountain. 

He didn’t notice the watchful eyes of a certain red-haired girl, who could only smile at his poor attempts to be silent and lay low in all the gold and echoing stone halls. It had been a loss on his end from the very beginning. Well, at least he would get to enjoy a good cup of tea and a hot bath after his long journey. 

Another jewel was carefully inspected and smelled? What was he doing down there?! Oh for the love of… That didn’t belong there! How could he not see that he was putting the large ruby on the wrong pile? She needed to get him out of there, before he ruined her whole sorting system. The dragon surely wouldn’t lay low when the chamber was brought into disorder!

Hastily she grabbed the tray with the blue tea-pot and the two matching cups, placed another plate with cookies on it and made her way down the stairs and towards the hobbit. Whenever he moved, she took a step closer. He didn’t notice her. Well, he might have been focusing too much on the dragon, so it was a reasonable mistake to oversee the little girl. 

Now what? Ruby stood right behind the still oblivious and frantically searching hobbit. Maybe she should say something. Or make a sound so he would turn around? But what if she would frighten him and he would run away, or worse, faint? Surely he wouldn’t scream right?

Before she could even attempt to make a move, another ‘no, this one’s not either’ whisper escaped the hobbit and a big green stone was sent flying over the small creature's shoulder. Just like in the bad sitcoms Ruby used to watch at home, the stone flew in slow motion first high up, before it made its way down. She watched it coming nearer and nearer, before it hit with a hollow ‘thunk’ right inside the freshly filled tea-cup. 

“Sugar honey ice tea, now I have to get another cup.” 

Had she just said that out loud? She had. Biting her lip, trying desperately to undo what had already happened. She stared down at the frozen hobbit as he very slowly turned his head. Their eyes locked. He screeched, she panicked. 

This was not how she had planned it. The hobbit was definitely not reacting according to plan! Rushing through the corridors her own footsteps echoed from the walls. when she reached the forges she pressed herself against one of the large pillars sheltering the forge from the dragon in the movies. 

‘What is wrong with you?’ her inner voice scolded her, while the dragon gnawed at her ribcage. He was angry that she had just ran away. A dragon didn’t run, he would stay and burn everything that stood in his way. 

No! There was no way she would let that happen. She had read the hobbit a hundred times, more even. How could she incinerate her favorite character? The dragon grunted disappointed, kicking her ribs one last time. He didn’t go back to sleep as if he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t do something stupid. 

“Excuse me, miss? I believe you’ve lost this?” a shaking voice addressed her from the left. 

The dragon snorted pleasedly. So no thief after all, rather a helping hand. Bilbo didn’t know, but in this very moment he had actually calmed the beast just enough for him to be tolerated. He had brought a token of goodwill, unknowing, and with that gave himself a second chance. 

“OHHH,” she exclaimed louder than necessary, “Yes, yes I did. Thank you so much, master Baggins. How about a nice hot bath? I am going to prepare some new tea and you can tell me all about your travels whilst we have some tea and cookies!” 

She took the partially broken tea set from his hands and started to walk towards the bathhouse. The hobbit followed her hesitantly. He stayed in the shadows and looked over his shoulder with every sound echoing through the halls.

“T-the dragon, what about the dragon?!” he whispered. 

“Don’t worry about him, he is soundly sleeping and seldomly wakes. And who wouldn’t love such an interesting story as the one you carry with you, master Baggins?” she smiled, pointing at a large archway, directly leading onto the bath. 

“If you are finished just head straight down this way, I will be waiting for you there. Then we can talk.”

The hobbit obviously still had many unanswered questions, but he was a polite creature, and really much too homely to deny a hot bath and a good cup of tea. So he followed his host's wish. Even a new pair of clothes lay there for him, a bit big, yes, but very thoughtful. 

~

Bilbo appeared not much later, cleaned and refreshed. Ruby was really thankful that she had managed to acquire some soap from a traveling vendor in Lake Town a while back. But she could have sworn it had been a scentless one. So why did the hobbit carry a faint scent of flowers, pastries and summer?

“Master Baggins, please have a seat and some tea. I am more than curious to listen to your story. Say, is it true that you have a thing for Bofur?” 

To her exhilaration the pointy tips of the hobbits ears turned slightly red. So all the rumors roaming around the fanbase had been true indeed. This would be exciting. Which other rumors would turn out to be true? What was it that she had read then? Something about Dwalin and Ori? She couldn’t remember clearly, maybe it had been Dwalin and Nori. 

“Do tell me master Baggins, how did you come to join in on this quest?” intrigued she leaned forward.

“I-” 

Before Bilbo could start his story loud footsteps interrupted him, followed by the sound of very manly screaming. It was unmistakably the battle-cry from the company of thirteen dwarrows. They stormed in, weapons readied, determined to fight whatever would wait for them. 

Ruby sighted, so she would have to listen to master Baggins' story at a later time. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. Lemme throw you a chapter!  
> In the last few days I got such amazing comments for this story, I am still completely shaken. How can there be such great people around? And they even read this stuff I wrote!  
> I am so glad to have you all her with me, I can't even put my joy into words.  
> First of all, this chapter is for jumping manatee, they had commented on each chapter so far and were with me since the very beginning! Thank you my dear.  
> Next up a big big thank you to Erin and Lilisnia! Your comments touched me and made me go finish the half written chapter. Please never stop being so sweet and inspire others with your great comments as well!
> 
> Well, without further interruptions due to my sobbing mess, let's get into the story! :3

“Da! You have to go and check on her. What if something bad happened? What if the dwarrows took all her food and tea and … and forced her to bring them to the mountain?”

“Sigrid is right, father. Ruby lives all alone there in the shadow of the mountain. She helped us all so much,” Bain intervened before his father could say anything, “she doesn’t deserve to be left all alone.”

Tilda stepped forward. She didn’t say a single word. She only clutched her stuffed animal while her lower lip slightly began to tremble. Big round eyes staring at her father. 

Bard sighed, against his children he didn’t stand a chance. He once again looked at the stuffed animal his youngest was holding. It had been a present from Ruby a long time ago. Such a strange animal. Long and gracile legs with hooves like a horse. The long neck, almost too long to be real, on the thin body ending in a horse-like head with two ears and two bumps, which looked like they could have been horns at some point. Two dark beads as eyes and a pink tongue in the slightly open mouth. What a strange creature. But the strangest by far would be its colouring, yellow with brown spots. This could only be a made up creature.

“Fine, I am going,” he nodded, “Sigrid, you look after Tilda. Bain, keep them safe while I am gone. The slightest sign of danger and you take them out of here. If you have to, go to the forest and wait there for me. I won’t be gone for long.” 

Bard gave each of his children a kiss on the forehead before he took his bag, a rather improvised weapon and left this home to search his lifelong friend in the shadows of the mountain. 

~

The screaming subsided when Thorin abruptly stopped at the beginning of the large staircase leading into the treasury. Dwalin collided with Thorin's back, almost knocking them all down the stairs. The warrior caught Ori in the last second before the scribe could tumble over the edge, earning a dark glare from Dori, while Nori protectively snatched their youngest from Dwalins grip. Gloin and Balin ran in, shortly followed by a confused Bifur. Bombur took a while longer, but he as well entered the chamber, huffing and puffing. 

Silence filled the grand halls of Erebors treasury. Ruby nudged Bilbo’s arm. The hobbit was awkwardly silent. Looking to the side she could see him shaking, hands covering his face. Was he scared that their shouting might have woken the dragon? Right before Ruby could place her hand on his shoulder he bursted into laughter. The merry sound echoes through the large hall, recoiling from the walls and transforming it into a strange layered grumble. 

In an instant the weapons were risen once again, while the dwarrows built a protective circle. Poor Ori squeezed in the very middle. Alarmed they scanned the vicinity, looking for the big, scary and definitely deadly dragon. Bilbo and Ruby were hidden from their sight up on the balcony. 

“Let’s go down and surprise them,” whispered Ruby to the still snickering hobbit. 

Bilbo only nodded, one hand pressed over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Together they made their way down the stairs. Ruby stopped in the shadows of a large pillar, letting Bilbo go on. It might be better for the gentle hobbit to ease the tension, before she showed herself. She couldn’t be sure how they would react to the new face in their very own home. 

“Bilbo! We thought you were lost!” Balin began walking towards the hobbit, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

Thorin stood there, a hand on the advisor's shoulder. He looked grim, furious even. Ruby leaned a bit in, out of the shadows. He was really handsome, even dirty and ragged as he was at this point. 

“Y-you should have seen your faces! It was hilarious,” snickered Bilbo holding his stomach with one and the railing with the other to not fall to his knees out of laughter. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow, looking down at the shaking hobbit. His eyes were narrowed and not as amused as Ruby had anticipated. She would have at least thought him to be happy that there was no fire breathing dragon in his ancestors home. Strangely enough, but he looked dark and cold, but only for a moment. As the king raised his gaze to face Balin. 

“What do you make of this, Balin. Burglar, where is the Arkenstone?” 

Before the king's advisor could race his voice Bilbo stood up, his knees still shaking and the corners of his mouth curled up into a grin. He was probably quite amused to see the leader of their company so baffled and lost for words. 

“Thorin, instead of barging in on another innocent person, dragging them into your mess and eating them out of home and house you should greet our host. She was kind enough to invite me to tea and cookies as well as offering a hot bath and some new clothes. This is Ruby.” gesturing in her general direction. 

Thorin's face changed from grim to utterly confused in just the blink of an eye. He looked at the pillar Bilbo had pointed at, the pillar she was hiding behind. Peeking out of the shadows she smiled brightly up at the soon to be king. 

“Ruby? What is a Ruby?” he didn’t even bother looking her in the eyes, instead he looked down at the hobbit once again, as if Ruby wasn’t even there. 

In the meantime Ruby had stepped out of the shadows into the flickering light from the torches. While Thorin was talking to Bilbo and Balin (generously ignoring her) she put her mind to get a closer look at the rest of the company. 

Dwalin eyed her with suspicion while shielding Ori. Dori looked at her as if he was about to just wrap her up in a blanket and never let her leave again. Bifur stared at her from a bit further back, standing right next to Bombur who was still catching his breath. Gloin still held onto his weapon, scanning the halls for any danger to come. 

Ruby took a deep breath to give them a big welcome, this was their home after all so it would be only right. As she opened her mouth a foul smell, even stronger than before almost overwhelmed her and made her choke. The dragon in her chest grumbled, bearing his teeth at the smell. 

“You should take a bath, you know? The thing with the water and the soap? You are really stinky.” 

Thorin spun around, finally looking her into the eyes. It seemed like the king was at a loss for words yet again. 

“You are a girl.” he concluded not very wisely. 

“Most certainly,” she nodded, quickly remembering her good manners, “Hi, I’m Ruby!” grinning she extends her hand. 

~

The discussion had been tedious. How in the world could dwarrows be this stubborn? Only the argument that there would be no food if they weren’t taking a bath could finally win them over. No matter the muffled comments or confused looks, Ruby stayed adamant and would not budge. 

Humming Ruby hopps through the long hallway. In her right hand she held the Arcenstone, while in the left she held one of her favorite books. She wanted to show it to Ori. The young dwarf was by far the easiest to approach and certainly a worthwhile conversation partner. 

As she passed by the bathing facilities Thorin stepped out into the hallway. A very wet and naked Thorin Oakenshield. Ruby stopped her humming and skipping through the hallway. This, this was straight up fanservice! Damn, he was muscular. 

Back home she had read many stories and many many fanfiction of which a few were a bit, well… hot. Luckily Ruby had enough practice in putting on a poker face. Like that one time when her teacher confiscated her phone with the website still open. 

“Thorin, what can I do for you? Are the clothes perhaps not to your liking?” she pointed at the towel wrapped around the king's waist. 

Thorin closed the distance between them with two large steps. Now he was towering over her. He was tall. Almost two heads taller than her. Her eyes were on the perfect height to stare right at his bare chest. Waiting all these years alone here in the mountain was definitely worth it. 

“I believe you have something that belongs to me,” he said with a low growl. 

Ruby took a deep breath to focus her mind, starring a bit longer than necessary before her eyes found his. His eyes were as blue as Tolkien had described them, sadly they weren’t as warm as before. 

“Oh, sure. It is a nice stone. Very handy. But I guess now I have to search for a new reading lamp,” she gently places the stone in the king's open palm before grabbing his wrist in a quick motion and pulling him down to her. 

“If you do anything stupid, Thorin Oakenshield, like starting a pointless war over a scratched ego, I will take the stone away as quickly as I have given it to you. You are not your grandfather. You are a great leader to your folk and even though you are sometimes a fool and a stubborn idiot you were right to come home,” she released his wrist, hoping she hadn’t used too much strength on him. Well, dwarrows were sturdy, right?

Turning around she continued her skipping down the hallway. She didn’t see the young scribe behind the corner of the entrance to the baths, his eyes looking back and forth between the small red haired girl and the speechless king, or the slight blush on the king's cheeks and ears all the way down to his neck. She neither saw the spy, tucked in a darker corner and witnessing the whole situation while glaring at her back with suspicion and curiosity. 

Ruby stopped in the middle of her movement. Ori immediately held his breath while Nori made sure to stay in the shadows. Thorin on the other hand straightened his back. 

“Oh, and make sure to tell the others that dinner is ready. You must be hungry after your travels. I am eager to hear your stories,” Ruby smiled warmly back at the king, leaving the thread she had spoken in a cold voice earlier nothing more than a dream-like illusion. 

“What a curious creature,” Nori whispered all but to himself, observing his king closely. 

Thorin stood in the empty hallway, nothing more than a towel around his hips, the Arkenstone in his hand and staring with a dazed expression down the hallway where not long ago a small child-like girl with fiery red curls had skipped away. And as it looked she had taken more from the king than just his voice. 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... me again! And so soon! ;3  
> This chapter is for you my dear Shrimpy and a big thanks to Mandochk for such a sweet comment.   
> Lilisnia, Eren... how the hell can you be so sweet?! Did you hoard all the sugar from the surrounding supermarkets?!
> 
> I honestly don't know how to say this, but I guess crying for about half an hour was a good start! We reached 100 Kudos and all those amazing comments I got from you guys again!!! I am so happy I just had to write another chapter for you!   
> Well, without further chit chat: Lemme throw you this chapter!  
> Love, Ava :3

They were loud and messy, just like Tolkien had described them. There were bits and pieces of food flying around, ale was splattered on the floor and table. They laughed and sang, ate and cheered. Ruby was glad she had bought this much food otherwise they would have eaten her out of home and house. 

Looking at the gathered lot she couldn’t help but smile. Even her dragon seemed to gradually accept them. It had started when Ori had walked up to her, fidgeting with his fingers and asking if there would be something to read that hadn’t been destroyed. The joyful spark in his eyes and the excited squeal had almost melted her heart. 

The dragon reacted strangely, just like when Bilbo had handed her the tray and the tea-set he only grumbled low and swung his tail from one side to the other, watching the young scribes every movement. Not controlling, but rather protective.

There was still another strange thing she had noticed. Whenever Throrin was near the dragon would uncurl himself and openly watch the king, urging her in his direction with gentle, and not so gentle, nudging against her ribcage. Shaking her head she tries to forget the strange thoughts. 

“Tell me about your adventures,” pleaded Ruby after bringing out a large tray of cookies. 

Dori urged her to sit down, while Ori was immersed in the book she had brought him. Bombur seemed to make sure her plate was never empty and even the stern warrior, Dwalin, looked out for her, refilling her cup with tea and sliding her the sugar before she could even ask. Balin was just about to begin telling their story as Nori cleared his throat. 

It was unusual for the king’s spy to direkt any attention towards himself. Still, he eyed her with a piercing gaze, noting her every movement and word. He found it strange for such a young girl to live all alone in this mountain where there should be a dragon. She had enough food ready for all of them as they arrived, as if she had known they would come. On top of that Thorin was acting strange, well, stranger than normally, and Dwalin looked like he just had seen a puppy in a carton at the corner of the street, free to adopt. Something was off, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Mistress Ruby, I hope you do not mind me asking, but do you live here all alone?” he asks, well aware of the looks his brothers were giving him. 

“Ah, well yes… I do live alone. Have been on my own here since I can remember. That reminds me. Why don’t you send a message to lake town, so the others can come home as well? The ravens came back a few years ago. They don’t really like me, but I tolerate them,” her dragon snorted as she mentioned the ravens, all they did were laugh at her whenever she had tried to send a message to Bard through them. 

“When exactly did you arrive? Was the dragon gone then already and where is he now?” the thief wouldn’t so easily back down, not even the murderous look from the oldest of the Ri brothers could stop him now. 

In the meantime it had quieted down around the table. All eyes were on Ruby and Nori, most of them concerned for their hosts' reaction and wellbeing, some angried by the rude behavior of a member of the company and one pair confused, yet somehow knowing. 

“I, I arrived some time ago. You could say the mountain is all I know. Besides lake town I haven’t been anywhere else so far,” she stopped hesistand of how to answer the second question of the dwarf. 

The dragon had curled himself back up around her heart, snoozing peacefully. She didn’t know why, but he had taken a liking to the dwarrows he once had killed and robbed off their home. But maybe that were her feelings and he just accepted the fact. He had been acting strange since she first shifted into human form. Valuing books and tea over gold and jewels and now even having the desire to protect the rightful King under the Mountain instead of roasting him alive. 

“The dragon is currently sleeping and as it seems he doesn’t mind you being here,” she answered truthfully. 

Chaos broke loose. The fact that the dragon was indeed alive and sleeping somewhere in the mountain, presumably, made the resting dwarrows wary once again. Dori grabbed her and Ori and pulled them closer to himself as if to shelter them. If he knew who he was pulling close…

Dwalin and Thorin were immediately on their feet, knocking over their stools and scattering some food across the floor while Bilbo shrunk, nearly vanishing under the table. Bombur nudged Bifur, who pulled out a knife while Gloin eyed the fast halls. 

“Where is that ugly fat snail?!” Thorin rumbled to no one in particular. 

Outraged, the dragon jumped up and against her ribs. Ruby let out a small yelp by the sudden impact forcing the air out of her lungs. It was one thing to tolerate them, but hurting a dragon's ego was never a good idea. 

Ruby could feel the familiar warmth rising from her chest and lungs up her throat. She had to bite her own tongue so as not to curse. There was no way they would not notice if there would be smoke coming from her mouth or worse, fire. 

“But I am very small and very cute,” Ruby managed to say, trying her best to calm the dragon before he would break her whole rib cage in the attempt to escape. 

“Yes, you are very sweet,” Dwalin mumbles to her and the whole company's surprise. 

The dragon stopped his attempts and returned to his spot around her heart, grumbling and growling lowely, but rather pleased with the praise, non the less vary and with one eye open. This had been dangerous. Ruby couldn’t have ever forgiven herself if she would have harmed any of them. She would need to be more cautious. 

“I need some air,” she excused herself rather poorly. 

Separating herself from Dori she nodded apologising in Balin's direction and rushed past the startled Thorin. Ruby could feel Noris eyes staring at her back just like the worried looks from the rest of the company.

“What were you thinking?! She is our host! Did you even consider …” 

The voices grew quieter until they finally faded away. The cold wind blew through her hair, made single strands dance and pulled on her several braids as she reached the very top of the wall. In the distance she could see the faint lights of lake town shining through the fog and the dark. 

It was quiet out here. When she had still been at home, on earth, she had always longed for peace and silence. Now it seemed less peaceful and rather suffocating. They all had been so happy, probably positive that the journey was over. And yet there were so much more to come. 

Her heart tightened at the sheer thought of losing any of them, of seeing them run into battle, into their death. The dragon growled threatening and she eased his and her worries by starting to hum. It had become a habit over the years. Whenever the silence would become too heavy she would break it with something as simple as humming. 

For some reason Ruby ended up with the song ‘Still into You’ from Paramore. She climbed up onto the outer wall, opening her arms, closing her eyes and just enjoying the wind. Yes, maybe even after sixty years she still wasn’t over that stupid crush she had on the king that Tolkien had killed in the end. Yes, it didn’t help that Peter Jackson had casted Richard Armitage. And hell yes, why on earth did they resemble the movie characters so much?! 

For a moment she thought about letting herself fall and stretch her wings for a bit, as she spun around herself again and again, when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, easily lifting her up and bringing her away from the edge.

~

“What were you thinking?! She is our host! Did you even consider …” Dori immediately started his lecture. 

Nori could only roll with his eyes. He had heard all of this more than a million times. That he would not come far by being so nosy and rude and that he should finally stop upsetting everyone around them and consider the feelings of others … bla bla bla. 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, you nagging old mother hen. For how long did we know her? Three hours? Four? There is something fishy here and it is not the soup.”

Turning around on his heels he followed the strange little girl calling herself their host. She was strange and his instinct told him that she was hiding something. A bit further behind him he could hear the hesitant steps of his younger brother echoing from the walls. For some reason Ori had already let that little redhead into his heart. Ori had always had a soft and big heart. 

His heart however nearly stopped when he saw her. Dancing on the outer wall, eyes closed and humming a strange tune. She turned and turned, her arms extended and her feed always seemed to find the right foothold. Even though she danced right on the edge her movements were precise and confident. 

Before Ori could let out a high pitched squeak, Nori quickly covered his mouth. He didn’t dare to startle the girl and risk her falling off the wall. Signing in Iglishmek he urged Ori to go and get Thorin and better not let Dori know. Otherwise their brother might indeed blow up or at least get a heart attack. 

It didn’t take long and to Noris' discomfort Ori not only brought Thorin and maybe Dwalin, but also Dori and Bombur. Rubbing his temples the spy only pointed at the still dancing and humming girl. 

Nori witnessed, for the first time on their whole quest, how all color drained from the king's face. Gently Thorin approached Ruby and waited till she slowed her spinning and turning and then quickly wrapped his arms around her middle, carrying her away from the edge and back inside. 

What a particular and strange behavior for their king and leader. Looking to the side Nori could spot Gloin and Balin joining them with a large raven on Gloins arm. Dori leaned at the wall, his eyes wide open and one hand clutching his chest. It was obvious that the mother hen was not too far away from a hysterical attack. 

“What were you doing?!” Thorin grumbled, horror in his voice, looking down at the small creature, still secure in his arms. 

“Well, it is a wonderful night for a dance under the moon, don’t you agree?” tilting her head back until the back bumped against his chest she smiled up.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear sweethearts! I know, I know.... It may has been a long time since my last update. I will neither apologise nor tell you it will never happen again because we know better. Out of personal reasons I am not sure when the next update will go live, but I will not abandon this story.
> 
> Your words bring me back to writing and I can only tell you all once again, I run on your kind words. Please never stop commenting! It is the biggest compliment and the greatest joy in a writers life!!!


End file.
